


The Best Medicine

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Steve, Panties, Peter is 18, Possessiveness, Prompt Game, Sub Peter, kept boy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Mafia boss Steve has a stressful day, his boy takes his mind off it.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): “You look like you could use a hug”
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I've made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/621199965355704321/60-spidershield-please%E2%80%9C%20rel=)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Steve’s buttons had been pushed all day, dealing with incompetence from his men. Being the boss meant every wrong move affected him, added to the weight resting on his shoulders. It was like he’d tell his boy, _if_ _you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._

He was sitting at his desk when Peter entered the room, wearing one of his Daddy’s shirts and pouting at the state of him. He’d been sleeping, but not well, he always worried about Steve even though he knew he was capable of taking care of himself. Peter loved it, how dangerous his Daddy was as a Mafia boss yet he treated him like a prince and was extremely protective. 

Steve rubbed at his beard, leaning back in his chair and managing a smile. Seeing his sweetheart always soothed something inside him, put him at ease easier than anything else. His heart fluttered in his chest, his boy was the best.

 **“You look like you could use a hug.”** Peter’s curls were a mess, the statement sugary sweet. He took good care of his Daddy the same way his Daddy took care of him.

He didn’t miss Peter’s disappointed look though, knowing he’d worked himself too hard. He needed more than a hug, he needed his boy in his arms and nobody to bother them ideally for the rest of his life. 

“Don’t give me that face. I was just about to come to bed and give my boy cuddles,” Steve murmured smoothly, reaching out to take Peter’s hand and pull him into his lap.

He let out an adorable little _oof!_ and quickly wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. He raised an eyebrow, “No you weren’t.”

Steve cracked and sighed, squeezing his hip with a sweet kiss to his cheek, _“Just about_ might have been an exaggeration but you were definitely going to get cuddles when I went to bed.”

Peter chuckled softly at his guilty expression, the sound washed over Steve and brought out an adoring smile. He decided for him, it was enough work for one day, Steve deserved time to unwind and let him take his mind off things.

He lowered his mouth by Steve’s ear, “I’ve been in bed all night, missing my Daddy. I’ve been so _bored,_ with nobody to keep me company...” He cooed, taking one of Steve’s hands and sliding it up his thigh.

As the oversized shirt pushed up, it revealed pretty panties which Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from. He groaned lowly, thumb brushing the fabric as heat curled in his gut.

Peter giggled, so sweet in contrast to the way his eyes sparkled wickedly. Steve was quick to sweep his boy up in his arms and carry him to the bedroom, delighted when Peter yelped. 

“The only person who’ll be keepin’ you _company_ babydoll, is your Daddy.” Steve growled out, climbing onto the bed with Peter underneath him pressed into the mattress.

It was the reaction Peter was hoping for, moaning feeling Steve flush against him and mouthing at marks he’d left on his neck the night before. Steve was a possessive man, Peter found that provoking that was the easiest way to get what he wanted. 

Peter wasn’t any better though, shown by the needy whimper that escaped when Steve whispered, “How could I think about work when I have _my_ pretty boy dressin’ all sweet for me. Hm?”

Steve lifted his head with a smirk, his business troubles forgotten. Only one task was left on his mind: to wreck his baby boy. 

He took his time with him, reducing Peter to a mess of whimpers and moans, not letting up until he couldn’t take anymore. As Steve promised the night ended with cuddles, the pair falling asleep like that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
